Regret
by Akia and Amora
Summary: Itachi is dead,and now Sasuke is thinking back, and relizing how little he actually knew about his brother.


Regret

As lightning flashed across the sky from my latest technique, I stared in wonder at my brother. There he was, walking solemnly towards me, his technique deflecting my own. What was more suprising was when he stopped. I stood there watching him and couldn't believe when blood spilled from his mouth in a river of red, and he clutched his chest. I think that was when it finally hit me that my brother...was dying. He walked towards me and lifted his hand. All I could do was stare in shock and terror: I was out of chakra, and he was going to take my eyes. I closed my eyes tightly as he stood in front of me. I opened my eyes suddenly as I felt him, not take my eyes...but poke my forehead, like he always used to do when we were kids. He moved his mouth, saying something that I can't recall. His eyes widened, and he fell, leaving a trail of his blood down my face. He lay staring up at me, and soon after I collapsed as well. "I...won...I finally beat Itachi." Then everything was dark.

When I awoke everything ached on my body but I sat up despite. I looked around blankly, everything finally settling in inside my head. Itachi was dead; I was victorious. So why didn't I feel happy? Why was I so...lost feeling? I looked and saw someone walking towards me, not that I cared. Right now, Itachi was on my mind. _He_ could wait.

I knew so little about Itachi Uchiha. How was I suppsoed to know that he had actually grown quite close to his partner? Not that he'd show it, of course. How was I supposed to know that one time a little after Itachi turned 14, only a few months into his Akatsuki career, he LET his partner beat him? As I understand it, Itachi and Kisame had come back from a particularly stressful mission, and Itachi had said something that made the shark man snap, though it wasn't intended to do so. When they walked into their shared room, he backhanded my brother, straight into the wall. He slid down the wall, blood trickling down his forehead. Kisame came up and kneed him in the stomach, then punched him across the face. He grabbed Itachi and threw him across the room into some chairs by a shared desk. He grabbed him by the shoulder, and Itachi felt a sickening crunch as his shoulder broke, then he was punched in the arm, shattering the bone. But Itachi, still, did nothing. He was kicked in the chest and sent flying. He was punched back into the wall, the impact, or the punch, bruising a few ribs. He collapsed forward onto Kisame who was walking towards him. His hairtie was long since lost, so his raven locks were a disheveled mess down his neck. Blood dripped down his face from his head injury and his mouth from iternal injury. His arm hung useless at his side, and his breathing was shallow. Kisame calmed down, and someone came into the room.

"Hey, Kisame, I was wondering how your first real mission with the kid turned out." He looked at them. "You didn't kill another partner, did you?! God, you're almost as bad as Zetsu!!" Sasori said walking up and picking up the teenage boy. They eventually got Itachi healed up nicely and let him rest in his bed. He was out for a week before he awoke again.

The day he joined the Akatsuki, Kisame had left him alone to get changed into the normal attire and came back to a dark and, seemingly, empty room. Kisame looked around the room for Itachi when he said, "Behind you," in his stoic voice. Kisame turned around to see Itachi walking across the ceiling.

When Itachi was 16 years old, the day before his 17th birthday, he sat alone at his desk. He was writing something down (no one's sure what...no guts to ask XD) and _singing_. Not only was he singing but he was singing... "You are 16 going on 17. Baby, its time to think. Better beware, be canny and careful. Baby, you're on the brink. You are 16 going on 17. Fellows will fall in line. Eager young lads, and rueways and cads, will offer you fruit and wine. Totally unprepared are you, to face a world of men. Timid and shy and scared are you, of things beyond your ken. You need someone, older and wiser. Telling you what to do. I am 17 going on 18. I'll take care of you. I am 16 going on 17. I know that I'm naïve. Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet, and willingly I believe. I am 16 going on 17, innocent as a rose. Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies. What do I know of those? Totally unprepared am I, to face a world of men. Timid and shy and scared am I, of things beyond my ken. I need someone, older and wiser, telling me what to do. You are 17 going on 18. I'll depend on you." Kisame had walked in somewhere in the middle and stared blankly at his partner. He quickly exited before Itachi noticed he was there...The next day Itachi was laying on his bed when Kisame came in and told him that they were all needed in the lounging area of the lair. So Itachi silently followed Kisame along the halls of the Akatsuki. They ended up in the room and all the others were there, but something was...different.

" What. The. Hell?" Itachi asked, looking at his idiotic organization members. All around the room were decorations and a sign that said "Happy Birthday, Itachi."

"You all have 10 seconds to explain what's goin on before I slit all your throats." He said activating his sharingan.

" we figured that you'd want to celebrate your birthday is all."

" well i don't."

" Come on, Itachi! At least have a few drinks with us." kisame said leading him to a seat. Drinks were passed around and Itachi stared at his like it was a rabbit with two heads." Go on drink up!" Kisame said downing his. itachi looked at it then drank it down quickly. He was passed another one, and wasn't to long until the Great Itachi Uchiha was smashed.

He walked up..more like staggered up to the "stage(coughtablecough) and grabbed a microphone(coughhairbrushcough) and started to sing...again.."I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright,Gonna let it all hang out,Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice,Yeah, I wanna scream and shout,No inhibitions-make no conditions,Get a little outta line,I ain't gonna act politically correct,I only wanna have a good time,The best thing about being a woman,Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun),Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady,Men's shirts-short skirts,Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style,Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction,Color my hair-do what I dare,Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel,Man! I feel like a woman!" Everyone stare blankly at him.

" how much did you give him, kisame?" A worried and freaked out Sasori asked.

" Enough to get him hammered...i'd drink up i think he's gonna be at this awhile..."

"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world ,Life in plastic, it's fantastic ,You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere ,Imagination, life is your creation."

" oh god, now barbie girl?" Zetsu asked blinking.

" (That, that) Dude looks like a lady(That, that) Dude looks like a lady(That, that) Dude looks like a lady(That, that) Dude looks like a lady."

They all started laughing and cheering him on, after getting sufficiently smashed themselves.

" I feel pretty,Oh so pretty,I feel pretty and witty and gay,And I pity,Any girl who isn't me today,I feel charming,Oh so charming,It's alarming how charming I feel,And so pretty,That I hardly can believe I'm real,See the pretty girl in that mirror there?Who can that attractive girl be?,Such a pretty face,Such a pretty dress ,Such a pretty smile,Such a pretty me!I feel stunning,And entrancing,Feel like running,And dancing for joy,For I'm loved,By a pretty wonderful boy."

" Heh, who's the boy, 'Tachi?" Asked a very drunk , Zetsu. He got a chuckle from everyone else.

" Dunnno." Itachi said, slurring his words((poor poor Tachi...i'm so mean to him.) " AND NOW! for my final number!"

"What, what?"

" I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love,Love's going to leave me,I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt,So sexy it hurts,And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan,New York and Japan,And I'm too sexy for your party,Too sexy for your party,No way I'm disco dancing,I'm a model you know what I mean,And I do my little turn on the catwalk,Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah,I do my little turn on the catwalk." As he sang i'm too sexy for my shirt he pulle it off and flung it of the stage(coughtablecough). And that is the story of Itachi getting drunk...moving on...

After his fight with Kurenai and Asuma when he was heading to find Naruto and age 18 he and his partner stood there." Come on Bitch, we're leaving." He said unenthusiatically. Kisame obediantly followed.

I knew so little about my brother...and now it's too late to learn. he's dead...I killed my own brother. I feel...what? Sad? Yes, i suppose my only true family is now dead. Guilt? I suppose, i did take another person's life. But what i truly feel...is regret. I wanted to know my brother, to stay with him. I still felt connected to him even after all the shit that's happened. And now, i can finally remember what is was he said, his dying words.

" I love you little brother,goodbye."


End file.
